


Stressed

by amneria



Category: Cow Chop, Rooster Teeth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amneria/pseuds/amneria
Summary: It wasn’t just stress and anxiety that’s been wearing him down but exhaustion. He went to work early and usually left late, only giving himself enough time to eat and sleep. You weren’t annoyed by his business, you were worried. He barely slept and you could see the joy that once twinkled in his eyes dim. He was different.





	Stressed

You could hear him crying through the door. It was muffled short sobs that were occasionally interrupted by a sniff. You knew he was probably sitting in front of his computer, looking at a blank screen, unable to bring himself to make anything new. For weeks he’s been so busy at Cow Chop that he’s had little time for himself, let alone Youtube or Twitch. It wasn’t just stress and anxiety that’s been wearing him down but exhaustion. He went to work early and usually left late, only giving himself enough time to eat and sleep. You weren’t annoyed by his business, you were worried. He barely slept and you could see the joy that once twinkled in his eyes dim. He was different.

You stood next to Aleks’ office door, debating whether or not to let him know you were there. After a minute you decide that you can’t leave Aleks to cry alone. You slowly push open the door and see Aleks wearing his hood up and hands covering his eyes, trying to make himself seem as insignificant as possible. He doesn’t notice you entered the room until you put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch.

“Y/N, wh-what are you doing in here?” Aleks wipes the tears from his face; his eyes are bloodshot and tissues cover his desk.

“I heard you crying” You answer, looking at him worridly

“I wasn’t crying” He smiles weakly, “see, I’m fine”

His smile wavers until it breaks and he begins to cry again. He covers his face with his hands again, his body shaking with each breath. You place a hand on his should but he shrugs it off.

“I’m just so tired Y/N, you know? I do this shit everyday. I go to work, edit, record, edit some more, record some more, then I come home and go to sleep. I can’t fucking live like this anymore. I’m done Y/N, I’m fucking done”

You hug him tightly, rubbing his back as you try to comfort him. Aleks turns away from his computer to nuzzle into your arms, tears staining your sleeves. You let him stay there for a minute but then crouch down to look him in his eyes.

“Aleks you’re allowed to take a break” You say, Aleks turned his gaze towards the floor, “You work so hard, harder than anyone I know. I barely see you because you put so much effort into your work.”

“I-I’m sorry Y/N” Aleks whimpers

“Don’t apologize. I love seeing you do something you love and putting all your energy into it. I’ll support you in anything you do because I love you Aleks” You softly kiss him on the cheek, “I’ll always love you and be here for you”.

Aleks sits up and wipes his face with his sleeve, already wet from hours of crying.

“It’s so stressful. I feel like I’m being choked or some fucking shit like that and no one notices or cares”

“I care. Many people care” You feel yourself getting frustrated, “Fuck, Aleks. You’re so goddamn talented and people can see that. Who gives a shit if some asshole complains about you not uploading or some shit. They don’t matter more than you, more than your health. If anyone has a problem with it I’ll fight them”

You raise your fists and put on your meanest glare, causing Aleks to giggle.

“Thanks Y/N” He kisses you on the forehead.

“If you ever need someone to talk to I’m here” As you stand up to walk away Aleks grabs your wrist

“Can we watch a movie or something?” His eyes still puffy and red

“Sure thing” You smile and lead him to the couch where you both cuddle under a blanket and turn on the tv.


End file.
